Written Destinies
by Yukito
Summary: MY first shot at a fan fic :S read and review please


Love, hate and angst, the three emotions that rule the mortal heart. I have been mortal and I have been eternal. I have faced the three gods that control the forces that drive us and I have triumphed. But more importantly.I have failed.  
  
Angst cannot be without love, and love cannot be without hate it is the everlasting cycle that never changes, and yet, when it touches a soul it is always a surprise and is different for everyone it curses.  
  
It's funny how no matter how many times a person reaches the end of the cycle - and everyone does with hatred and sadness - deep down, there is nothing they wish for more then to feel it all over again. Maybe this is the purpose of mortal life, and maybe, it is the reason I was sent to earth. To feel.  
  
Being eternal, I have seen the beginning of the creation and watched the earth crumble only to be reborn again. I watched the first soul be created and destroyed. I have seen things beyond imagination and I have never felt any emotion for it. Great philosophers have claimed that having emotions were a curse, it was a human weakness. I have cared and I have hated, I know that emotion itself is not a curse, but the way we react to emotion, that is a person's true weakness.  
  
I am the lone soul that has held the earth's destiny. Billions of lives were once in my hands and I was tested and I proved that I alone am the strongest person as well as the weakest.  
  
I am the earth's protector, and I am its destroyer.  
  
---Chapter One: Prelude---  
  
I sit and stare blankly at the television screen. For the past week, all that the news has been showing is the disease that has been sweeping over china; they called it "the unknown".  
  
"Mei, I'm going now.I'll call you when I get back to Tokyo.take care of yourself alright?" I don't bother to look up when Makoto speaks to me. I don't pretend that I am going to be sad when she's gone, honestly I couldn't care less where she was.  
  
"Shut the door on your way out." I say without enthusiasm. Makoto leaves me without another word. I turn the television set off and head to my bedroom, where I find a cold wind blowing in through the window.  
  
"You are the one I love, you are the one I need.you're the only one in my heart, baby come say please." I quickly turn off the CD player that Makoto had left on. I don't understand why Makoto wastes her time listening to that garbage about "love". There is no person in this world that truly "loves". It is just a word that people made to fool other people for their own selfish reasons.  
  
I lay down to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
"Princess, it's time to wake up." I open my eyes, and see a young girl with long, golden blonde hair. She is dressed in a silky, pale pink robe and is lying on the ground. Her beauty is astonishing. "Princess, you've slept for a very long time, you must reawaken now."  
  
I approach slowly, letting my surroundings set in. I am standing in a deep forest, it is dark and the only light I can see is coming from the moonlight above through the thick trees.  
  
"I need your help." I keep my eyes on the two strangers as one of the looks up at me. "My princess won't wake up. Please, help me to wake her." I question whether or not I should even humour the girl who is obviously a servant to the "princess" (her simple robes signifies lesser importance then the princess who is dressed in silky, shinny robes).  
  
"I don't think I need to waste my time." I decide quickly.  
  
"Your world will fall apart without the princess. The princess can save it!"  
  
"Save the world from what?" I say rolling my eyes, obviously this girl was insane.  
  
"From the dangers that await the world when the strands of time are broken. The fallen princess will touch the world with her beauty and grace. Help me, please." I know that I am dreaming because I have had this dream many times and each time this girl recites the same lines over and over again. This is the only dream I have ever had.  
  
"What will happen if I choose not to help you? If your "princess" never wakes up?"  
  
"The princess is the world's protector. Without her, chaos will swallow the earth." I think carefully, if this is just a dream then nothing will happen if I go along with her.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" I finally decide.  
  
"You only need to touch her, and Princess Jeanne will awaken." I kneel down to the princess, and fell pretty stupid for going along with this, but I reach out anyway and gently touch the girl's face.  
  
"This is stupid-" I start pulling my hand away, but freeze when suddenly my body becomes stiff. There is coldness all over and my darkness begins to engulf me.  
  
  
  
**Jeanne has been awakened  
  
*Destroy her  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
OKAY! Crappy beginning? Ah well.I hate starting stories. Short chapter too :S but that's because I had such a long prologue :S The actual characters of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne haven't really been introduced into the story yet but they will :S.well anyway this was my first shot at a fan fiction so hopefully.I'll get better at writing. Read and Review please :D  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or any of its characters. They are property of their respective creators and are only included in this story for entertainment. Don't sue please :S 


End file.
